


Obey

by waywardbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: If I tried I could just tell you that this a story of a punishment!





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> This was created over on Tumblr after I sent an awesome human being a pic. That awesome human being is Bex, AKA @snfbeebee. Then she sent me two very beautiful sentences that begged to be turned into a fic. So, we wrote back and forth until what follows was completed. I really, really enjoyed doing this with her and I hope you will too.  
> Also, there is no plot. Squint, narrow your eyes, go blind. No, fucking, plot in sight for miles. Now that this is out of the way, lemme see. Proceed at own risk!!  
> I REGRET NOTHING!

“You didn’t listen to me. You know what happens when you don’t listen to me. Clothes off, on your hands and knees in the bed. Don’t make me ask you twice”

“I’m so sorry, sir. I’ve been bad and I’ve disobeyed you. I need to be taught a lesson” you respond as you place your hands behind your back and wait for him to tie them with his belt.

His eyes lock on yours, one hand reaches down and in one quick motion he unbuckles his belt and slides it from the loops of his slacks. One beat after another your heart begins to race, knowing exactly what’s about to happen next. Feeling the leather wrap tightly around your wrists, sending heat straight to your already wet core.

“One more thing.”

You watch as he moves to stand in front of you and slowly loosens the knot in his tie, slipping it through his fingers once he’s freed it from his neck.

“Just so you know, that I’m the one in control…. ”

With every word, he wraps the silk around your neck and tightens the knot so it’s choking you just right. Giving it a little tug, he makes your head jerk back to look at him.

“I swear, baby girl. Sometimes I think you disobey me just to have me do this stuff to you. Is this what you like? To be my little whore? ” he whispers into your ear.

The pressure applied to your throat by the thin strip on cloth combined with your tightly secured hands has your pussy dripping on the crumbled sheets.

“Yes” you breath and his finger and thumb twist your already hard nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through your whole body.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir! I love being your little whore!”

Dean lets out a little laugh as he runs his hands down the bare skin of your back, fingertips barely grazing your goosebumped skin as he smacks his hand hard on one of your ass cheeks making you jolt forwards just a bit as the sting sends a wave of pleasure through your whole body.

“Going out on your own when I told you that you needed to stick with me or Sam. Having all those hungry, dirty men at the bar looking at you as if you were theirs. Thinking of the dirty things they’d like to do to you.”

Right then you hear the door open and close. Looking up you see Sam standing there, his arms crossed in front of his chest with the same smirk that sat on Dean’s lips.

“You really think we wouldn’t have noticed you weren’t at the motel when we got back? You really thought we wouldn’t have come looking for ya?!”

Sam looks at his brother as he runs his hands through his hair and then focuses back on you.

“So, what exactly is her punishment, Dean? ”

Dean moves away from the bed and goes to stand by his brother. “Well, Sammy. I think we should punish our little slut here in a way that she’ll always remember what not to do. Ever again! So, off the top of my head, since she went out to that dive bar to get some action… I say we give her some action. But on our terms, little brother. I suggest we take her right there, to the edge but not let her cum. Make her feel our need to find her when we saw that she hadn’t followed our simple order. So, should we take turns wrecking her or go at her together?”

Sam licks his lips in a silent agreement and takes off his shirt. “I’d say, together, big brother. Make her scream till her throat goes raw. Fuck her till she can’t think straight. Make her beg for release”

They both slowly walk toward you, Dean coming to stand at the foot of the bed while Sam went on the left side. “I want you to lie down, on your back, place your arms above your head and spread your legs for me, baby girl. If you scream, I’ll gag you. If you move your arms, I’ll tie them to the bed, as well. If you come without us saying you can, there are going to be more severe consequences. Do you understand?” Dean’s commands were crystal clear, leaving no room for misunderstandings. You did as you were instructed placing your arms above your head, bending your knees and spreading your legs.

“Dean asked you a question, baby? Do. You. Understand?” Sam’s mouth whispered against your ear, stressing each word and biting down on your lobe. “Yes, sir. I understand” you manage to whisper as Dean’s fingers were already tracing a vertical line along your pussy and Sam was slowly biting down the side of your neck.

The feeling of Sam’s lips and teeth abusing your skin, marking you, along with Dean’s fingers sliding through your wetness, made the knot in your stomach tighten. And knowing there was nothing you could do excited you that much more.

“Damn baby girl, you’re already so wet. Is that because of me or Sam? Or maybe, because of both of us?” he smirks as he slides one finger after another into your pussy, opening you up with three total. You bite your lip so hard you swear you taste blood..but it doesn’t work. You let out a groan as Dean works his fingers in and out, hard and fast. You wince at the feeling of Sam’s teeth bite down on your left nipple, sliding it through his teeth.

“Any louder than that and you’re going to be in trouble. ” Sam stated as his teeth graze across your other nipple, making them both stand at attention.

You have to close your eyes as the feeling that the brothers are giving become a little too much. You feel yourself coming undone and without even realizing, your legs push together only to be spread back open by Dean’s free hand. Another moan shoots through you as his hand comes down and lands on the inside of your thigh.

“ Ah Ah, you’re not allowed to come, not until we say so. And also, if you keep moaning and shouting like that, I will have to find something to put in that sweet mouth of yours”

He finally pulls his fingers from you and a smirk forms across his lips. As he moves up your body, careful not to interrupt his brothers ministrations, you felt his fully hard cock through his pants, just ready to burst at the seams. His green eyes locks with yours yet again as he runs his wet fingers across your lips.

“Open. ” he demands.

You don’t hesitate to open your mouth and take in his fingers that are now soaked with your juices.

Your tongue swirls around them licking and sucking until you have cleaned them of you slick. Dean pulls them out of your mouth and bending he slowly kisses you, running his tongue lightly across your lips. He keeps licking at them and sucking the bottom one between his teeth. You respond by opening, welcoming his sensual kiss until he lifts his head an inch and moans against your still awaiting mouth : “I can taste you on your lips, baby girl. And that is making me even harder than I am. You have to do something about that. And soon!”

“I’ll do anything you want me to. Sir!” you coo, batting your eyelashes.

“Sam, go down on her. You have to get a taste of her pussy. She’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever eaten.” His voice a low, deep rumble, stating that things should be done his way and his way alone. Sam immediately leaves his spot and goes around to occupy his brother’s previous place. He kneels at the foot of the bed and without a second thought, spears his tongue and sinks it in your dripping core. His thumb starts rubbing, slow, torturous circles on your clit as he mercilessly continues eating you out. You want to scream in frustration, release some of the pent up tension. But the pending, harder punishment that Dean has warned you of is in your head, stopping you.

Dean has already discarded his jeans and he is now standing next to your head, palming himself over his straining boxers. “Look at me, little girl!” he orders and your head snaps towards him. “Can you see what you do to me?? Can you see how hard I am?” and with that question that doesn’t really need an answer, lowers his underwear and wraps his hand around his cock. “Now, open your dirty, little mouth and start sucking me off like the good girl that you are”

God, you need this. You want to have him in your mouth. To taste him. You just wish that Sam wasn’t still tongue fucking you so good, so you could concentrate and enjoy the task at hand. The younger brother is still buried between your legs, but now his mouth is latched on your clit, alternating between sucking and biting at it, all the while two of his long fingers are buried deep inside you. He isn’t really sliding them in and out but he keeps them in there, moving his fingertips as if he is tickling your walls. This is driving you crazy and you are almost sure that any minute now you’ll cum all over those torturous fingers. But your instructions have been crystal clear. “If you cum, consequences will be severe”

But your body can’t understand what your mind is trying to tell it. Your pussy starts clenching around Sam’s fingers and he immediately stops. He rises from between your legs, takes them out and he only keeps rubbing your clit. “Are you close, baby? Are you gonna cum on my fingers? ‘Cause, you know you’re not allowed to, right?”

“Please, sir. I can’t help it. Your tongue, your fingers… I’m trying to control myself but I can’t. Please, I beg of you. Both! Let me cum! I promise I will never disobey you! Ever again!” Sam smirks and gives your clit a few more circles. You think you see his eyes softening and maybe your pleading has reached him somehow.

“No!” he whispers. “Now, do as Dean has told you. Start sucking him off!”

“Enough sweetalking with my brother, baby girl!! Now open up!” Dean says, his voice low, yet demanding and stern. You realize that you are both literally and figuratively fucked so you just go with it and hope that your body won’t betray you. Your mouth drops open and your tongue flattens, providing a soft pillow for his cock to slip in. He slowly, guides himself to your mouth and inch by inch starts sinking inside. You can almost feel the thick, pulsing vein that is running from the base of his dick all the way to the head. He keeps going until you both feel it hit the back of your throat. “Aw, baby. Seal your lips around me and suck!”

Your brain processes his order and does as it is instructed. Your mouth clamps on him and he then starts moving in and out of it. Slowly at first but picking up pace with every thrust. You are amazed that your gag reflex hasn’t kicked in. It’s as if every fiber of your body is now tuned to what the boys want you to do.

“Oh, fuck!! This feels so good. Babe, your mouth works miracles, sucking me off so good!” he praises you as he keeps thrusting.Thrust after thrust of Dean’s cock in your mouth… Flick after flick of Sam’s tongue on your clit…

This is the most exquisite form of torture you have ever felt. You think that you are going to explode. The coil in your stomach is getting ready to snap. Your thighs start trembling and your lips suck even harder around Dean, when suddenly everything stops. Dean pulls out of your mouth with a pop and Sam emerges from between your legs, supporting himself on his arms. Your eyes try to focus on either one of them and you catch the silent transaction that goes down between the two men. They once again swap places and Dean is now kneeling on the bed, his throbbing dick being pumped in his hand and Sam is lying on his side right next to you. His big hand covers your breast and his finger and thumb pinch and twist at your nipple. You moan something that sounds like a “fuck, yes, sir” and your back arches, pushing your mound into Sam’s hand even more.

“You like that, you little slut, don’t you?” Dean questions and your gaze locks on the older brother who is looking at both of you and Sam, stroking himself. “Come on Sammy!! You can do better than just pinch those beautiful breasts. I bet that if you take that pink nipple in your mouth and bite at it, our little girl will just cum without even having my dick inside her!”

“Are you gonna, baby girl? Are you gonna cum even if nothing is filling your tight little pussy? Are you gonna cum if I do this?” Sam murmurs as his head bends down and his lips seal around your nipple. His tongue starts a dance with it, flicking, biting and swirling around it. You just wish you were allowed to move your arms. You want to grab Sam’s head and keep it right there. But you can’t. Dean’s lips go up in a devilish smile and the next time your back arches, he grabs your thigh and positioning himself at your entrance he buries his cock in your hot cunt. A scream, leaves your lips as he stretches and fills you to the hilt.

“If you gonna disobey again and scream, at least scream my name, baby girl!! Let everyone know, who’s fucking your tight, dripping cunt. Let everyone know who you belong to, and whose little slut you are!” he hisses between his clenched teeth as his pounding is merciless. Borderline painful.

His hips snap, each thrust hitting you deeper and deeper, jolting your whole body upwards, making Sam circle his arm around your waist so you would stay as still as possible. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” was the only thing that spills from your lips. Your brain can no longer think rational. Dean throws both your legs over his shoulder and keeps pounding your pussy. Sam releases your nipple and lets his hand travel down your body until it reaches your clit. Finding a rhythm with his brother’s pounding he rubs rough circles around it.

“I can’t hold on ….” was the only thing you manage to scream as you cum hard on Dean’s pounding cock. You clench and lock him deep inside you, unable to do anything but shake and convulse, sinking in a dark abyss filled with pleasure. Dean looks at his brother and then at you.

“Uh oh!! What did you do baby girl?? Did you just cum? Without being given permission to do so?” He stays buried inside you, his fingers stroking your thigh but his tone is menacing. Low and threatening. As soon as he feels you relax around him, he pulls out, your juices trickling out of your pussy, soaking the sweat covered sheets. You can’t form coherent thought. You can’t answer. You barely register any of the things that are going on around you. Like coming from a deep tunnel you hear him say : “Sammy! I think you know what you should do!”

At his brother’s command, Sam slips one arm under your waist and flips you over, this way your body is resting on his. Your breasts are pressed hard against his torso and you feel his big hands grabbing your ass, practically pulling your body higher up. Your still tied arms reach for the headboard in need of support, with as much strength as you could muster. You feel his dick between you, its head leaking precum on his lower abdomen and then his hand reaches between you and guides it right to your entrance. The bed dips behind you and Dean’s arms lifts you a bit higher and practically impale you on his brother’s cock. Not an inch left between you, Sam starts a slow thrusting of his hips and the only thing you can do is fall completely on him chanting his name and begging him for more. The stretch is delicious and your walls are still sore from Dean’s previous assault. But you want this.

“God, Sam!! Just like that!! Fuck me, please. Fuck me harder!!” you whisper in his ear.

“Oh, baby girl. You have no idea!” Dean’s voice comes from behind you once again and you feel his finger teasing your other entrance. Drawing small circles. “I told you that there would be severe consequences if you came without permission.” His finger slowly diving inside you.

“And what did you do? You disobeyed!!” Deeper.

“Again!” Now, his finger is completely buried in your ass. “So now …” And out

“…now we” And in

“…must punish you!”

This isn’t the first time that the Winchester brothers have taken you to this high, but you swear every time it feels like the first. With your eyes closed you feel Sam’s hands grab onto your shoulders as his thrust got a little harder and just a bit faster.

“God, Dean keep doing that!! She’s squeezing my cock so hard right now!! You like that baby? Like it when Dean fucks your ass with his finger? ”

You feel your walls tighten around Sam’s cock, even only by his words, something which pulls a low groan from his chest.

“Dean please… ” you manage to breath out. You need to feel completely full.

“Please what? Tell me what you want. You know I don’t like to guess” he demands softly into your ear before you feel his teeth bite into the skin of your throat that is now covered in a layer of sweat.

“I need you inside me, sir..please, fill me up. ”

With a smirk on his face, he removes his fingers and you whimper at the lost of friction in the hole he occupied. You tried to focus on Sam’s thrusts in your aching pussy. How his hips snap up into yours, causing your whole body to jerk forward, sliding your wet skin against his, but when you feel a hand wrap around your throat you brace yourself for what is going to come next. Feeling the head of Dean’s slick cock against your tight hole, your nails dig into Sam’s chest making him shiver and he immediately stops when he understands what is going on. You open your eyes and look into his. They are full blown with lust, studying you, taking in your every move, your every tick. He sees you when they widen momentarily and then half close as you feel Dean push himself half way deep into your ass. The feeling is mixed with pain and pleasure which is just what you always got with the brothers and you couldn’t have asked for anything more amazing. “Are you ready for your punishment?” Sam asks running his hand over your cheek softly. It’s always like that with them. As rough as they are, they always make sure that you are okay in their own ways, which is one of the main reasons that you have done this more than once. You trust these boys with your life, and with your whole body.

“Yes sir.” you cooed.

In one quick push Dean fills you completely and you can’t help but gasp at the feeling. You have come to realize, since the first time this happened that there was only one thing better than one Winchester cock… And that was two. Dean’s grip on your throat tightens for a second as your ass squeezes him, making him shiver.

“Look at that Sammy!! Our little whore likes it when we fill both of her holes at once, don’t you sweetheart? ” Dean said and you can hear the smirk in his voice.

It takes you a second to find your voice, trying to relax around the pressure.

“Yes ”

“Yes, what? ” Sam asks, putting his hand under your chin and squishing your face to look back up at him.“I love having you both fill me up. God, it feels so amazing. Please…please move. ”

Tapping his hand on the side of your cheek, Sam smirked.

“Begging…you know what that does to me, baby girl. ”

And with that Sam was the one who moves first, but just as Sam was pushing in, Dean pulled out. They found a steady slow rhythm at first, one pulling out as the other pulled in. After a few minutes you can’t tell which one is which because the pleasure that you are feeling, you know is going to set you off again any minute. You don’t know who the grunts and groans are coming from but you don’t care. Dean’s grip on your throat tightens just as Sam’s on your shoulders does and they pick up the pace. Sam pulls at you and then Dean pulls you back. You don’t have to even move because they are literally having their way with you.

Your body is being wrecked in the most beautiful,way. It’s being used and pounded on by the best lovers a woman could ask for. They are rough, pushing you to your limits, inflicting the right amount of pain that has you begging for more. Sam’s cock is hitting you in your sweet spot as his hands hold you impaled on it. Those hands will sure leave bruises on your waist. Dean is driving his dick in your ass, slower than his brother but as deliciously as him. He’s almost bent over you, his hand wrapped around your neck and you just want to feel his choke hold on you. Mustering up all your strength, gathering any specks of coherent thought you whisper : “Please sir! I need you..aaagghhh, fuck me !!” Dean lets out a small chuckle and whispers “I thought I was, baby girl. But by all means, tell me what you want!”

“Choke me, sir!” You feel both of them still for a fraction of a second as this is something that you had never done before. “You are a little slut, aren’t you? But I’ll give you what you want baby” he grunts and they both find their rhythm again. This time, you feel his long fingers tighten around your throat, squeezing lightly until your breathing becomes harder, your eyes can’t focus and you feel you’re gonna faint. But you love it. The last thing you see before you close your eyes is Sam’s small nod to his brother. Sam has been studying you, taking in your expression and at the most optimum time he signals to his brother to release. Dean drops his hand and all the rush of oxygen that surges through you pushes you closer to the edge.

As the air rushes into your lungs you feel your body start to shiver and you know that you aren’t going to be able to hold on much longer. You have no idea how they are still going strong, but you aren’t going to complain. “God boys, please…please let me cum again..I … I can’t hold on anymore. “ you struggle to breath out. As your vision becomes clear you see the sly smirk on Sam’s face grow and he looks past you at his brother.

” I think we are wearing her out Dean, I can feel her pulsing around my cock. “

You hear the growl that comes from Dean’s chest and you hope that he will listen to his brother. But instead of allowing you to cum he just says to Sam : "You got the front last time. It’s my turn to fill her pussy with my cum ”

The rhythm stopped and you were thankful that you had enough time to catch your breath and realizing that these men have made wrecking your body their live’s mission.

“You think you can handle me filling up that tight little ass of yours, baby girl? ” Sam asks and all you can do, is nod your head. With that, you feel them both slip out of you at the same time and you whine at the emptiness. Dean takes a hold of your arm turning you around and lifts you up into his arms so Sam could get up from the bed. Laying on his back, he keeps you smashed against his sweaty chest and you look into those green eyes.

You aren’t going to lie. You love the feeling of Sam’s cock in your pussy but Dean…Well Dean knows you just a bit better than Sam. He knows how to make you come undone within minutes.Sam runs his hand down your back and just as Dean did earlier, he pushes you down onto his brothers cock, making you scream at the roughness. Dean stops your scream by crashing his lips into yours as you feel Sam bury himself deeper into your ass. He is just a bit bigger than Dean so it hurts just a little more, but you love every sting as he opens you up.

This feels all kinds of wrong. Being passed from one brother to the other like a fuck toy. But at the same time it feels so right. Dean’s lips slip from your mouth to the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, licking, biting, marking your skin just a few inches off the spot that his brother had a few minutes ago. He places his hands on your cheeks, pushing your sweat covered hair away from your face, forcing your eyes to stay locked to his. Then his eyes move to his brother’s and gives him a small nod. Upon seeing that, Sam slips all the way inside you and starts moving . Dean follows in tandem with his brother. Finding their rhythm once again. Filling you up. Making you climb higher and higher. “Fuck baby. You take us both so good!! Letting us fill you up with our cocks!” Dean moans and picks up pace, as does Sam.

“Yes, yes, yes!!! Aaaagghhh! I’m gonna cum so hard!” you scream and hear Sam coaxing you behind your back “Yes, baby girl. Cum for us. Cum now!!” That was your release. Your pussy clamped around Dean’s throbbing cock and your juices managed to drip out of your cunt even as it is filled up. You felt him spill inside you at the same time you cum, chanting your name and a series of profanities. At the same time you feel Sam ram inside you one last time and his hot seed is released. His hands grip your hips tighter and you hear him grunt between his teeth : “Right there. Take it right there baby!! Feel me”

Everything went black. You think you are passed out but you can still hear the brothers’ grunts as they chase their own release. You lose track of time. You just feel so complete. So satisfied. As if they know when, they both slip out of you, letting your body fall on the bed. Dean turns to his side and scoops you into his embrace. Your head rests against his chest and your arms go around his waist. Sam slips behind you, burying his head at the crook of your neck, his hand resting on your thigh. “Promise is you won’t disobey again, baby girl!” Dean whispers.

Barely raising your head you whisper back : “No!”


End file.
